


Beautiful Beginnings

by ForbiddenFeathers



Series: Random Football Drabbles [18]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6058678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenFeathers/pseuds/ForbiddenFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sergio walked away from the pitch, almost in tears. Had they really lost to Real Sociedad after 10 years without defeat?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrsdortmund](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsdortmund/gifts).



> I started writing this when we lost to Real Socidad last season with Ancelotti, but never actually finished it.... Soooo.... Here it is... Almost a year and a half later.... :D

Sergio walked away from the pitch, almost in tears. Had they really lost to Real Sociedad after 10 years without defeat?

Walking into the dressing room, he pulled his shirt of and threw it into the wall. 

“Sese, it’s okay, we’ll win the next time, you know we will!!” Iker said looking at the floor.

He was almost as sad as his friend, but he knew that Sergio was most likely beating himself up about the terrible defense and the way the match turned around.

“It’s all my fault… My head wasn’t in the game, I’m sorry…” and with that he broke down on the floor. 

"Sese don't blame yourself!! It's not your fault!!" Iker almost yelled in his face, but he couldn't believe his best friend... 

Sighing Iker pulled Sergio into a bear hug. "Will you ever believe me when it comes to lost matches?" 

"Probably not, no... Not as long as the press are as mean as they are.." 

Looking around the dressing room, Iker saw most of his teammates looking defeated, but only Cristiano was in the same state as Sergio. Luckily, Fábio looked like he had that covered.

"Sese... What am I gonna do with you?" Iker sighed and cradled the crying Sergio against his chest. It always hurt to lose, especially to teams below their level, but seeing how torn up Sergio got was still the worst part.

"I don't know... I'm sorry I failed you..." Sergio mumbled and hid his face.

"WHAT????? SERGIO RAMOS GARCIA, YOU DID NOT FAIL ME NOR THIS TEAM!!! I WILL NOT LISTEN TO YOU PUTTING YOURSELF DOWN WITHOUT REASON ANY LONGER!!! You played the best you could, but it was a team failure... We all failed as a team!! You cannot blame yourself for not being able to split yourself in quarters and play all positions in the defence by yourself!!!!!" Iker all but exploded at his best friend.

"But Iker, you know the press is right about me... I'm worthless..." Sergio mumbled, still struggling with his tears and slightly gasping for air.

"HOW DARE THEY!!! You are not, nor have you ever been worthless!!! You hear me? You are extremely important to this team, to me... We would not have won la decima without your brilliant goal nor would we have managed to play any match as well as we do without you!!! You are not worthless!!" Iker was screaming at this point, so angry that someone made his Sergio feel like that.

"Okay... Capí, we know you are angry and all, but you are terrifying the kids... So please chill a bit, will ya?" Marcelo patted Iker's shoulder before pointing to where Nacho was sitting with some of the Castilla players.

"Sorry guys... I didn't mean to scare you..." Iker mumbled before receiving nods from his players and dragging Sergio out into the hallway. 

"You are still not believing me, are you?" Iker sighed as they were finally alone.

"Not really... I'm so..." Sergio started but was interrupted by Iker.

"I swear to God, Sese, if you say sorry one more time, I'll not answer to the consequences!" Iker spit out.

"Sor.. Never mind... Why do you even care about me? Why haven't you left too? Everyone else leaves... They always leave..." Sergio mumbled as he slid down to the floor.

"This is not about the match at all, is it?" Iker asked as he followed his friend onto the floor.

"No... Pilar left me... She said I didn't love her.... That I love someone else... Why?" Sergio sighed and put his head in Iker's lap.

"She did? Wow... She must be crazy... If it was me, then I would never even dream of leaving you..." Iker mumbled quietly to himself but Sergio heard it.

"What? You love me? For how long!!!" Sergio demanded to know.

"Almost 10 years..." Iker sighed sadly. No point in sugar coating it, Sergio would find out either way.

"YOU MEAN I COULD HAVE BEEN WITH YOU FOR 10 YEARS ALREADY AND ACTUALLY BE HAPPY????? Why didn't you tell me?" Sergio had stopped crying and looked hopeful for the first time in weeks.

"Okay now you lost me... What do you mean by 'we could have been together for years'?" Iker asked confused.

"I mean that I have been in love with you since I moved from Sevilla to Madrid... But I never thought you could like an idiot like me, I mean you are Saint Iker for crying out loud. You deserve the world and I didn't think I could give that to you, so I settled for being your friend and fell in love or something like that with Pilar... Well more like projected my feelings for you onto her..." Sergio barely stopped to take a breath before continuing.

"So when she said that she thought that I didn't love her, that I was in love with someone else, I freaked out because I feared that I was being too obvious... But Marcelo said that I wasn't...."

"So all that time.... You loved me too? Fábio is right, we really are idiots..." Iker smiled as Sergio nodded.

"Yes. Does this mean I get to call you mine now?" Sergio asked cheekily.

Iker didn't answer, just leaned in and kissed his boyfriend. Sometimes horrible things turn into beautiful beginnings.


End file.
